


You Hate Korean Food

by spiralicious



Series: 15 Kisses [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 15kisses, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Community: writers_choice, Eating, Fluff, M/M, Sagittarius Table, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam surprises Bobby over takeout.





	You Hate Korean Food

Bobby inhaled deeply, savoring the spices wafting off the bibimbab and the yukgaejang Sam placed on the table from a takeout bag. 

“What are you up to, Sam?”

Sam paused, “what do you mean?”

“You hate Korean food.”

Sam shrugged with one shoulder and set out containers of extra noodles and relishes. 

“And I believe your brother had some choice words last time I tried to introduce you two to some culinary culture.”

“Dean's going to be at the bar all night,” Sam added in while he looked for a couple glasses.

“Oh?” Bobby paused, dividing up napkins and chopsticks, more suspicious by the moment. 

“Yeah,” Sam smirked, “he likes that new bartender. You know how he is. Soju?” He held up the bottle.

Bobby took the bottle. “Awfully hard to find in this part of the world.” 

Sam shrugged and sat across from Bobby. “Helps the food go down.”

“So, it's just the two of us?”

Sam fussed with his food in silence without looking at Bobby.

“Sam, look, I don't know what you did or are planning to...” Bobby was cut off by Sam leaning across the table and kissing him.

“Well, that was unexpected.”

Sam blushed and started in on his food.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Scent" off the Sagittarius table for the 15 Kisses comm on Dreamwidth under the name Spiralicious and the "Bobby + Bamboo (minus bamboo)" DEW prompt at the SPN_bigpretzel on Livejournal and crossposted to Writer's Choice on Livejournal for the prompt "Meal (#405)" under the name kattrip033.


End file.
